Minor Faceplant
by henry.hboen
Summary: What would happen if the events of "Faceplant!" happened differently? A much better outcome, that's what. Join Kick as he faces more trouble with two familiar foes.


Ronaldo, carrying a box of chocolates in his hands, is walking over to Kendall, who's minding her own business on a bench.

"If this doesn't win her over, nothing will." the nerd whispered to himself.

He went up to her, handing her the box.

"Oh, my sweet Kendall. Here's a little something that I guarantee is sweet and lovely."

Kendall simply gave him a look of annoyance.

"What's the matter my angel?"

"Please don't call me that. You can try all you want but you're never gonna win me over."

"What!? Why?"

"Because you don't have one key thing."

"And what's that?"

Suddenly, Kick Buttowski came by, using a trash can to roll along the sidewalk.

"Pure awesomeness!" Kendall gushed.

The duo watched as the daredevil performed a series of spins and poses with his mode of transportation. After finishing, he notices Kendall and waves at her, before she waves back giddily.

"Hi, Clarence." she cooed while giggling. This makes Ronaldo boil with rage. As Kick left, Kendall decided she must be going too. "Well, I better get home and start with the..." Remembering that Ronaldo is still with her, she makes up an excuse. "..uh, renovations my parents are planning. They can't start without me, heh heh." She bolted out.

"Well played Buttowski." Ronaldo droned. "But I still have a trick up my sleeve that'll make things go my way and my way only!"

=== SOON AFTER ===

Kick continued to experiment with his newfound ride at the skate park. All was going fine for him, until a familiar voice distracted him.

"BUTTOWSKI!"

The spooked daredevil faceplanted on the ground, the trash can missing him by inches. He got up to witness his rival Ronaldo standing just before him.

"Ugh, what do YOU what?" a disinterested Kick groaned.

"I challenge you to a competition!" the nerd hollered, pointing at Kick.

"Not this again."

"Oh, yes again! But things are gonna be MUCH different!"

"There's no way you're gonna-"

Not taking no for an answer, Ronaldo picked him up, stuffed him in a sack, and dragged him down the street.

"You'll see. I'm sure you'll be up for it." he cackled.

=== AT THE BUTTOWSKI HOUSEHOLD ===

Brad was attempting to record a love song for his new girlfriend. He only got a few notes on his keyboard before a knock on the door sounded.

"Who could that be at this time?" Brad croaked. He got up and opened the door to see Ronaldo. "Hey, aren't you one of my brother's classmates?" the teen questioned.

"Yes."

"What's in the sack?"

Muffled, Kick yelled "HELP!" several times. The commotion caught the attention of his younger sister Brianna. Getting up from the couch, she curiously peaked over to the scene. What she saw made her jaw drop.

"Hey, that sounded a lot like Dilweed!"

"Not a bad nickname for a loser like him."

They both laughed, as Brianna watched in stunned silence. Her shock quickly changes to a look of anger and disgust. She quietly snuck off into hiding so that they wouldn't notice her.

"Why in the WORLD would they treat Kick like that!?" she whispered to herself. "I need to think of something quick to save him!"

She then overhears this.

"Well, Dilweed. Looks like my new friend Ronaldo and I have plans to end your future at the very first place you've shredded ever: Dead Man's Drop!"

"And all because you were wooing MY Kendall!"

"Wait!" Brianna noticed. "Kendall Perkins? I know of her. She's Kick's I guess girlfriend. I now know just what to do!"

She rushes off to find her.

=== AT KENDALL'S ===

A giant marble statue of Kick posing in a cool fashion was sitting in the Perkins lawn. A sweating Kendall was admiring her work.

"That should be a grand enough gift for my one and only." she squeaked.

"KENDALL!"

"Oh, heavens!" Kendall panicked as she covered the statue in red tarp. Brianna has shown up on Kick's Trike X-5, a look of absoulute worry on her. "What's wrong Brianna?"  
she asked.

"Kick is in serious trouble! My older brother Brad and some weirdo named Ronaldo are planning to throw him off of Dead Man's Drop!"

"THEY'RE WHAT!?" Kendall screamed, before dashing into her house.

"Eh?" Brianna questioned.

Just then, Kendall burst out the door on a skateboard and stopped in front of her.

"Awesome!" the beauty queen gushed.

"We have no time to waste! Let's go rescue my little daredevil!"

As they began to take off, Brianna couldn't help but say "Awwwwww." at that.

=== AT DEAD MAN'S DROP ===

The still sacked Kick was being rocked back and forth by Brad and Ronaldo, each time being rougher and near to being thrown to oblivion.

"Any last words before we drop you?" Brad snarled.

Kick could only muster some muffled screams.

Ronaldo pretended to sob. "Oh, how you make me sad with such grand words." he said mockingly.

"Alright Dilweed, it's time to go!" Brad cawed.

"Not if WE can help it!" the girls called, making the guys turn around, shocked.

"Brianna!?"

"Kendall my dear!?"

Kendall angrily marched to Ronaldo. "You are a horrible person! Why would you do such a thing to Kick?"

"So that I can finally have YOU all to myself." he responded.

"Well said." Brad chimed.

Brianna suddenly dashes up to her eldest sibling.

"WHY ARE YOU IN ON THIS!? HE'S YOUR BROTHER!" she screeched.

"For the laughs...?"

The two girls growl, smack the guys hard enough for them to fall over, and make off with Kick in tow.

"They're getting away!" Brad screamed.

Ronaldo whips out a remote control. "We'll catch up to them with..." He presses a button, revealing... "...my brand new rocket roller blades! Hop on my shoulders!"

Brad did as told and they sped off in hot pursuit.

=== BACK IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD ===

Kendall, holding the sack, and Brianna speed down the road, attempting to reach the former's home.

"I think we've lost them." Kendall assured.

Brianna was a bit unsure. "We better gas it anyways, just in-" She was cut off by some underwear being thrown at her. The guys, who have managed to catch up, are now resorting to using whatever they can find as weapons. They used soda cans, paper, even a discarded oar. "STEP ON IT!" she hollered.

As the girls gain more speed, Ronaldo activates a turbo boost on his shoes. Unfortunately, it makes him lose control.

"OH NO!" he screamed.

"Ronaldo, stop this crazy thing!" Brad panicked.

"I would if I could!"

Speeding past the girls and Kick, the guys went all over the place, crashing through neighbors' homes and lawns. It's only until they've smashed into Ms. Chicarelli's that the shoes finally malfunction.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" the elderly woman sneered, looming over the guys as they trembled.

"MOMMY!" the duo screamed.

=== AT KENDALL'S...AGAIN ===

In her room, Kendall and Brianna gently unraveled the sack, finally freeing Kick. He was shaken from the ordeal, but otherwise okay.

"Thank goodness. Not a single scratch." Kendall said in relief, hands to her heart.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Brianna cried, hugging her brother tightly. Kendall joined in.

"Thanks for the rescue girls." Kick voiced. "You're practically my guardian angels."

"Awwwwww!" the girls cooed.

After freeing him from the hug, he then attempted to relax by lying across the bed, until...

"Mind if I lay next to you?" Kendall asked.

"Sure."

"Can I join?" Brianna also asked, climbing onto the bed.

"Of course!"

"Oh, that's right!" Kendall spoke, remembering something. "Kick, I have something made for you that'll rock your socks off! It's outside!"

The siblings looked at each other, surprised.

=== OUTSIDE ===

"Behold!"

Kendall tore the tarp off her statue of Kick, presenting it in all its glory.

Needless to say, Kick was amazed with it.

"TOTALLY AWESOME! Thank you Kendall!"

"You're welcome." a blushing Kendall peeped.

Brianna nudged her brother playfully. "Looks like you've found a keeper, eh Clarence?" she whispered.

Kick chuckled. "It seems so."

Kendall dove to him and shot him multiple kisses. As Kick enjoys his new love life, his sister couldn't help giggling at the adorable sight.

'I'm so glad for my brother.' she thought. 'Hope it goes well for him.'

After, they went back inside to hang out.

=== AS FOR THE BOYS... ===

Brad and Ronaldo were busy repairing Ms. Chicarelli's house.

"What do we do with this?" a confused Ronaldo asked, unsure where to put some extra insulation.

"Try stuffing it in there." Brad answered, pointing to the fireplace.

Ms. Chicarelli suddenly appeared behind them.

"YOU DO AND YOU'LL GET QUITE THE WHACKING!"

With that, they fainted.


End file.
